warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
This is a page for all charart for approval. Feel free to comment on someone's cat. Please re-upload your charart every time there is a concern or comment. Please put topics on Heading 2 and the name of the cat with the words "For Approval". Only a total of 5 (five) images per user may be up for approval at one time. If you have another one to put up, please wait until one of your other images is approved. Meadowkit~ For Approval My first tortie! She looks like a wreck, so comment fiercely! I shall improve her! NightfernMerry Christmas 01:06, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Am I allowed to agree that she does look a bit like a wreck? Actually, all joking aside, Nightfern, this is excellent for your first tortie! Hmm...why not try and blur and smudge the fur so it look realistic? I'm not saying you have to, after all, it is optional with this. Just an idea! XD ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:44, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Gah, hold on. I'm smudging it more! NightfernMerry Christmas 22:11, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Nightfern, may I recommend using less black and more orange? It might make the charart look less crowded. Also, in white tortoiseshell cats, there is no brown, its just orange, black, and white. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 00:26, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ~Re-uploaded~ I restarted the whole cat.' '''How does she look now? 12:08, December 18, 2010 (UTC)NightfernMerry Christmas Make the orange lighter like a pure orange, and not an orangey-brown. But I'm impressed by the way you made you tortie, its amazing! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 14:32, December 18, 2010 (UTC) '~Re-uploaded~ I made it more orange. How about now? NightfernMerry Christmas 03:12, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I was just wondering, is the orange on Meadowkit's fur supposed to be bright, or dull? [[User:Riverpelt|'''Riverpelt]]Leader of StormClan 17:58, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Bright, I think. I really don't care what orange it is, but bright sounds good. NightfernMerry Christmas 22:37, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Then you might want to make the orange a bright orange, like Firestar. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 21:06, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Gah I really don't care what orange- I've had to re-start every time. OK, the orange on Meadowkit is a random orange. Better? (LOL) NightfernMerry Christmas 21:10, December 20, 2010 (UTC) If you're confused as to what orange to use, why not look at Riverpelt's tortie tutorial? It has a good shade for orange to use. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:45, December 21, 2010 (UTC) CBA? Any problems? NightfernMerry Christmas 00:18, December 22, 2010 (UTC) No problems here. Let's wait for River. HollyfeatherBoom-Lay, Boom-Lay, BOOM! 14:14, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Good to me. CBA? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 20:23, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Creekkit~ For Approval I really liked Ivykit's pattern, so I made a tabby blank and use it for my tabbies. This is Creekkit of RiverClan. Enjoy! NightfernMerry Christmas 03:17, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Cool! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 17:55, December 19, 2010 (UTC) That does look cool! I like it. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:42, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Ah, thanks :) You can download it, delete the color, and use it as a blank if you want. NightfernMerry Christmas 19:44, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I think I will! Thank you! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:50, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Guys, CBA? I think that it's been approved by everyone. HollyfeatherBoom-Lay, Boom-Lay, BOOM! 13:44, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Flamethrower ~ For Approval Hehe, Nightfern, look who it is! Flamethrower! ♥Hollyfeather♥ No way! LOL "Who's the Flamethrower?" "The cat with the flamethrower, duh!" "What's a flamethrower?" Haha blur the black on the tail and the white paws, and you're good to go. NightfernMerry Christmas 19:33, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Re-uploaded! I even took care of the extra white. Very tedious, that was. HollyfeatherBoom-Lay, Boom-Lay, BOOM! 13:49, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Much better. River? NightfernMerry Christmas 14:01, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Looks good! CBA? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 20:10, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Tigerlily ~ For Approval This is Amberpaw's daughter (when she has kits) and this happens in my Breakaway Series. And you'll never guess who Amberpaw's mate will be! Haha! XD So comments? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:03, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, my, beautiful! I love the tabby stripes. No complaints here! NightfernMerry Christmas 22:37, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Cloudskye? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:13, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Wow...That's really good! Excellent job! HollyfeatherBoom-Lay, Boom-Lay, BOOM! 13:22, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, Holly. NightfernMerry Christmas 14:02, December 22, 2010 (UTC) CBA? Gotta ask anyways. HollyfeatherBoom-Lay, Boom-Lay, BOOM! 14:25, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Russetpelt~ For Approval Comments for ShadowClan's deputy? Her lineart wasn't working, so I was forced to color her in, pixel by pixel. NightfernMerry Christmas 23:27, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I love it! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:45, December 21, 2010 (UTC) That's understandable. Lineart can be hard to work with at times. I like the color of her fur. HollyfeatherBoom-Lay, Boom-Lay, BOOM! 13:50, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Darkshadow ~ For Approval I love this pic! This is Darkshadow, as explained in Shadowbreeze Speaks: A Blood-Thirsty Father! I shaded his epic collar and even his claws and the teeth on his collar! He is VERY evil! >=) Mwahahaha! lol Comments? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:45, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I have to say that is AWESOME --[[User:Mistysun|'Happy' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Holidays!']] 23:52, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Beautiful! Great as always, River! NightfernMerry Christmas 23:55, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you all! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 00:05, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Amazing! Job well done, as always! EDIT: The shading is amazing! I just noticed how well done that is. HollyfeatherBoom-Lay, Boom-Lay, BOOM! 13:51, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Cloudskye! I guess CBA? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 20:10, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Willowfern (Q) ~ For Approval Comments? She's a pale grey, almost white queen with green eyes. NightfernMerry Christmas 23:58, December 21, 2010 (UTC) If that's the case, make it a little lighter. Not too much. But otherwise, I like it. FP13 December Cheers 00:18, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ~Re-uploaded~. Now? NightfernMerry Christmas 01:05, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Why does it look pure white? It's either my eyes are playing tricks on me...or it's you. xD HollyfeatherBoom-Lay, Boom-Lay, BOOM! 14:26, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I made sure it was the palest grey I could find. It's not pure white... or maybe it is. Riverpelt? NightfernMerry Christmas 15:43, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Nightfern, I think it was my eyes. It looks pale gray to me. However, let's see what River thinks. Otherwise, it's got my approval. HollyfeatherBoom-Lay, Boom-Lay, BOOM! 19:00, December 22, 2010 (UTC) It does look pale gray to me as well, however, my moniter is darker than others, so things seem to be lighter in color. Anyways, it has my approval. CBA? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 20:39, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Harestar ~ For Approval This is Harestar (from, you guessed it, Evolution.) Comments? FP13 December Cheers 00:18, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Blur and smudge are the words. Blur & Smudge the white as much as possible. Nice pelt color. NightfernMerry Christmas 00:23, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded I "B&S"ed as much as possible, lol. FP13 December Cheers 15:32, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Much better. River? Holly? NightfernMerry Christmas 15:43, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Looks much better. Job well done, Forestpaw. HollyfeatherBoom-Lay, Boom-Lay, BOOM! 18:59, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Looks good, Forestpaw! CBA? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 20:09, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Heartsong ~ For Approval Introducing Heartsong, Flamethrower's loyal mate, and mother of his kits. I originally had her as a gray she-cat, but changed her to challenge my skills a bit more. Stripes are not my best area, I can tell. HollyfeatherBoom-Lay, Boom-Lay, BOOM! 19:46, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Adorable! Blur and smudge the stipe down her back though, it's a little too.. what's the word?... noticeable? Wait, is it a stipe or shading? NightfernMerry Christmas 20:57, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Spottedpaw~ For Approval Spottedpaw of RiverClan. Comments? NightfernMerry Christmas 21:39, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Category:Project:Imagine